


You Stupid Girl

by DanielleItLouderNow



Series: Words Unspoken [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, words unspoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Korra reflects on how Asami has always made her feel things she didn't understand while she comes to grips with her feelings for Asami.Based on You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley.





	You Stupid Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be on hiatus....oops.
> 
> But really. 
> 
> Do you have any idea how hard it is to be struck with random inspiration while you're driving alone in your car for 200 miles??
> 
> It's infuriating.
> 
> But this is the result so I guess I can't be too mad.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Asami made her feel things.

 

Asami made Korra feel things that didn't always make sense to Korra.

 

It had always been that way. Even way back in the beginning, when Korra had thought Asami was just a stupid, prissy, rich girl, Asami made her feel struck by her beauty.

 

Then there was that moment on the racetrack where Korra had clung to Asami  as she careened expertly around a corner, tires squealing in protest, the engine roaring with life. Korra had felt exhilarated and slightly vulnerable. Here she was, the Avatar, grasping desperately at a non-bender. Not that she had anything against non-benders, it was just that she, the most powerful being in all the would worlds, was completely at the mercy of a total stranger. And yet she couldn't keep the smile from her face as the wind whipped through her hair and Asami skidded her Satomobile to a stop. She began to feel a kinship with this girl who was as equally wild and reckless as she was. 

 

Korra felt nothing but relief and an overwhelming sense of loyalty when Asami stood up to and battled Hiroshi, her own father, on Korra's behalf. When she saw how much the ultimatum broke the poor girl, she began to feel fiercely protective of her.

 

Later, Asami made Korra feel respect, as she worked to pull herself and her struggling company out of the gutter, while aiding Korra in the plight of the civil war. Not only was Asami successful, but extremely humble. Korra admired her for that.

 

Korra was grateful when Asami stood by her side in the face of Raiko's bullshit politics, and more so when Asami volunteered and pioleted an airship around the Earth Kingdom for her.

 

Korra felt safe with Asami. Korra felt happy. Warm. Alive.

 

Korra felt....

 

But that all changed. Zaheer changed that. He stole that life away from her, ripping it from her tenuous grasp as the poison pumped through her veins.

 

But even after that, Asami still made Korra feel. She made her feel safe and valued and important.

 

She made her feel hope, and that was dangerous.

 

But this feeling Asami was making her feel now, even if they were an ocean apart, was complicated at best.

 

Korra plopped down at her desk and turned Asami's latest letter over in her hands. The lavender colored envelope felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Even pretty things could weigh heavily on the heart.

 

Korra, as she always did, took a moment to admire Asami's delicate script before breaking the wax seal and releasing a scent that was purely Asami: floral and vanilla and metallic. It always made Korra think Asami would scribble out her letters no matter the time or place. On more occasions than one, Korra had received letters stained with tea, letters with half calculated equations and doodles in the margins, or letters written on the back of a marked up blueprint. Asami's mind never stopped, but it pleased Korra too know that Asami thought of her frequently and took the time in that moment to write to her. Another odd feeling.

 

Korra read Asami's letter and felt her eyes sting with tears.

 

Why did Asami have to make her feel so many things? It was one thing when Korra was confident in knowing who she was, but those days were few and far between. Most of the time Korra was too wrapped up in her own head to really see beyond the tip of her nose. Sometimes her friends letters were just a bitter reminder of her failings and how far yet she had to go. They often made her feel worse rather than better and today was no exception.

 

What would hurt more though, she wondered: the reminder or being forgotten? Pulling out fresh parchment to begin her reply, her eyes were glassy and her vision blurred. Korra choked on her emotions, her tears marking the page as much as her ink.

 

" _Dear Asami,"_ she began. Korra had long forgotten her qualms about referring to Asami as "dear." Asami really was dear to Korra, but Korra rarely allowed herself to dwell on that fact. Korra rarely allowed herself to dwell on anything when it came to Asami. The results were often painful and Korra wasn't ready to confront those feelings head on. She wasn't even sure what those feelings were, but regardless, Asami deserved her response.

 

" _Dear Asami,_

_I wish I could say that things are going well, that I'm well. It's not that I'm not trying, I sincerely am. It's just that every time I think I'm getting better, thoughts of my kidnapping plague me._

_Other thoughts plague me too._

_You, mostly._

_I can't seem to shake my thoughts of you and I'm unsure what that means._

_You've been so open and honest and warm towards me. Not just lately but always. And now, you're my rock, you're my safety._

_It's a side of you I've never seen. You're not the girl that you used to be._

_Maybe, just maybe you've got me right where you want me._

_But you're my world, Asami, my everything._

_You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me. Sometimes I wish you'd just let me go and let me be. I know you won't and I don't really want that, but you stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me._

_I'm falling faster, more every hour._

_Why can't you see what you're doing to me!? Open your eyes! Open your eyes!! This is killing me. You're killing me._

_It feels like the walls are closing in on me. I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe. Let's just face it now, I'm never changing. You are my world, my everything. You stupid girl, gonna be the death of me._

_I love the way you're killing me._

 

_Please understand._

_Love always,_

_Your Korra"_

Korra read and reread her letter. Her tears had become a steady stream carving down her cheeks as she finished.

 

It was the first time she had allowed herself to admit her feelings, to accept them.

 

But she was nowhere near ready to confide those feelings in Asami.

 

Korra let out a sigh, cursing her cowardice. She pressed a kiss to the parchment and sealed it in an envelope. She carefully tucked it away with the other letters. So many others. So many words unspoken.

 

Korra swiped the tears from her eyes and found a new scrap of parchnent to begin again.

* * *

_  
_

 

 

Feels like the walls are closing in on me  
I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe  
And you've got me right where you want me  
This is a side of you I've never seen  
You're not the girl that you used to be  
And you've got me right where you want me

You always know how to bring me down  
Let's just face it now  
I'm never changing

You are my world  
My everything   
You stupid girl   
Gonna be the death of me  
So let me go  
Just let me be  
You stupid girl  
Love the way you're killing me  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl

You're like an angel but with broken wings  
A heart so cold could never show mercy  
And you've got me right where you want me

You are my world  
Feels like the walls are closing in on me  
I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe  
And you've got me right where you want me  
This is a side of you I've never seen  
You're not the girl that you used to be  
And you've got me right where you want me

You always know how to bring me down  
Let's just face it now  
I'm never changing

You are my world

My everything 

You stupid girl   
Gonna be the death of me  
So let me go  
Just let me be  
You stupid girl  
Love the way you're killing me  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl

You're like an angel but with broken wings  
A heart so cold could never show mercy  
And you've got me right where you want me

You are my world  
My everything   
You stupid girl   
Gonna be the death of me

So let me go  
Just let me be  
You stupid girl  
Love the way you're killing me  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl

I know I'm a bastard   
But I'm not a coward  
(But can't you see what you're doing to me)  
I'm falling faster  
More every hour  
(Why can't you see what you're doing to me)  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
This is killing me

You are my world  
My everything   
You stupid girl   
Gonna be the death of me  
So let me go  
Just let me be  
You stupid girl  
Love the way you're killing me  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl

You stupid girl   
Gonna be the death of me

So let me go  
Just let me be  
You stupid girl  
Love the way you're killing me  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl

I know I'm a bastard   
But I'm not a coward  
(But can't you see what you're doing to me)  
I'm falling faster  
More every hour  
(Why can't you see what you're doing to me)  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
This is killing me

You are my world  
My everything   
You stupid girl   
Gonna be the death of me  
So let me go  
Just let me be  
You stupid girl  
Love the way you're killing me  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl  
(You're killing me)  
You stupid girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really am on hiatus this time. See you the 15th!
> 
> https://youtu.be/UZ048znpl6k


End file.
